The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for storing solar energy and more particularly to a method and apparatus for collecting, intensifying and storing solar energy for subsequent use. Heretofore, energy as a source of power has normally been collected by solar collector panels mounted on structures in open space through which fluid such as air or liquid passes for transferring the collected thermal heat to a storage chamber for subsequent use. These storage beds may take many different configurations and one particular configuration utilized are rock beds that are positioned below the building. One problem with rock beds is that they are not a very efficient means of storing high temperatures. While these storage chambers heretofore utilized may be satisfactory for heating buildings and the like, they would not be satisfactory for operating power plants.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,093 there is disclosed a solar heating unit which includes a double wall boiler having a pair of spaced inner and outer hemispherical walls defining a closed chamber therebetween in which liquid that is to be heated is carried. Solar energy passes through a lens system for heating the liquid.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,315 there is disclosed an omni-directional solar heater collector having a transparent, spherical outer shell. A spherical inner shell is carried within the outer shell and contains a plurality of light magnifying lens spaced along the periphery thereof. A plurality of heat collecting elements is carried within the inner shell spaced from the magnifying lens so that maximum light and heat intensity focuses upon these elements.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,169,839; 1,661,473; and 1,599,481 there are disclosed other solar heaters and accumulators in which a liquid is heated by the rays of the sun utilizing lens systems and reflecting mirrors.
One problem with the majority of the solar heaters heretofore utilized, is that they do not generate and store temperatures of sufficient intensity for operation of power plants and the like during periods of time of darkness or during inclement weather when clouds and the like reduce the solar rays received by the collector.